Rumor Has It
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Benny had been my best friend since practically the day me and my little brother, Scotty, moved here. But unbeknownst to him, I'd developed feelings. Feelings I wasn't really about to share with the rest of the team, Benny included. So when rumors start flying about him having a new girlfriend? Let's just say things come to a head. One-shot.


I'd known Benny since moving here with my little brother, Scotty. After the whole Babe Ruth baseball debacle, we'd become the best of friends. And not just with Benny but with all of the boys. Most days the rest of that summer, we had spent together playing baseball. But everything had changed that summer. And I do mean everything.

Over the summer I had developed a crush on Benny. And not just a fleeting one but one of those kind that last till you die. Or at least, it felt like it to me. Summer was over sooner than I would have liked it to be though and with it came the beginning of the new school year. I saw the boys less and less, what with class and homework afterward. In fact, Benny quit showing up the few times we _could_ play. Whenever one of us asked him why, he'd just come up with an excuse and blow us off.

We spent the next few weeks like that until finally, we discovered the reason why...and it wasn't a good one. Benny had a girlfriend. A pretty, young freshman named Stacey Hancock. She was the most popular girl in school. Her hair was blonde and she wore the most revealing clothing, it was revolting. Who knows what had gotten into Benny.

I'd always thought he'd have more sense than that. But I guess not. After I heard the news, I"d been avoiding him by just spending my free time at the Sandlot. It was my only "Benny-free zone" since my annoying brother still insisted on inviting him over to our house. The bat made a loud cracking sound on the air as the wood collided with the ball. It sailed through the wind before smacking the side of the wall that separated the Sandlot from Mr. Mertle.

I let out a frustrated breath before picking up another off the dirt-packed earth beside me. Tossing it up into the air lightly in front of me, I hit it and it soared through the air again before landing on the dirt across from me at one of the bases. A loud cheering whistle erupted from the gate and my head snapped to the sound. Standing with the sun framing his figure from behind like a halo was the one and only, Benny Rodriguez. A scowl found is way on my face and I whipped back around, hitting another baseball with my bat.

"Whoa there, _princesa_ , don't hit it too hard," Benny teased, grinning as he came to stand beside me, "Don't wanna bust the guts out of it like I did to one,"

I rolled my eyes at him, so oblivious to my anger.

"Just go away, Benny," I said through clenched teeth, my knuckles whitening from my tight grip on the bat.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" he asked me in concern.

I snorted, "Like you don't know,"

"I don't! Really," he said, putting his hands on each of my shoulders to make me face him, "Why are you mad at me?"

His eyes were like two pools of melted chocolate, drawing me in to fall into their depths. Ever since meeting him, those eyes had been my weakness, forever getting me to spill my inner-most thoughts.

"The boys and I found out why you've been ditching us," I told him.

His hands dropped then, "What are you talking about?"

A scoff escaped my lips, "It's all over the school, Benny. Don't play dumb with me! You're dating that little bimbo, Stacey Hancock," I vented angrily.

Crack! Another hit. Benny continued to stare at me like I'd grown a second head before finally, his expression changed and he began to grin over at me. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What?!" I finally exploded, able to stand it no longer as I turned to face him again.

"You're jealous," he smirked and my cheeks flamed red.

"Pshh, no, I'm not! Why would I be? That's ridiculous!" I brushed him off, "Besides, we aren't discussing me here, we're talking about you, Rodriguez,"

He stepped closer to me until I could feel his hot breath fanning my face.

"Well, if we're just discussing me then why are you getting angry?" he asked, his voice husky.

I felt a shiver go up my spine at his words and the bast fell from my hand to the ground.

I shook my head indignantly.

"I said I'm not jealous," I replied softly.

He nodded, taking a step further, "Yes, you are,"

We were almost nose-to-nose now, chocolate orbs boring into mine. Gently and a bit hesitantly, his hands reached up to cup my face and I took in a sharp breath.

"I like that you're jealous..." he whispered against my lips, "Because I'm _not_ dating Stacey,"

And with those words, he crashed his lips into mine. At first I was in shock but I soon kissed him back. His lips were soft and plump, brushing against my own. His kiss was gentle but hungry, like he'd wanted this for a long time. And truth be told, so did I. Finally, he pulled away and I rested my hands on his forearms, our foreheads pressed together still as we parted in the fading light of day on the Sandlot.

"I'm so glad I started that rumor." he winked at me.


End file.
